Are we the waiting
by A Batch of Cumberbunnies
Summary: Khan kidnaps Kirk and takes him to a remote planet. The Federation has Khan's people still in their cryotubes. Slash Kirk/Khan


He was brutal, cutting down the Admiral's men with ease, breaking bones and dealing fatal blows. It was impressive and a little exhilarating seeing so much power this close, Scotty and Jim both stood in shock before others started throwing punches at them. When the fight ended with them separate Jim gave Scotty the order to put him down, it wasn't so surprising when he got back up and took control of the bridge. But panic bloomed in Jim's chest when his companions were transported back to the ship without him.

"We have received Dr. Marcus and Engineer Scott, but our captain is not present Khan"

"I'm afraid I've not finished with him Mr. Spock; I am however done with you" He begins to fire on the Enterprise

"Khan! Please stop" Jim sobs "Please" He's answered with an explosion somewhere on the ship and when he realizes what happened, his blood runs cold. Khan's scream curdles it, But he has faith in Spock's Human half. The detonation takes out the ships offensive systems and his crew is now safe, Spock is one of the most intelligent men Kirk has ever had the chance at meeting, and is now silently praising his friend for his amazing ability to be a genius even under such circumstances. Khan screams again and reaches for the controls.

"Your crew is not dead!" Khan doesn't seem to hear him.

"Listen to me! Spock would never kill 72 helpless people" Probably, hopefully. "This day in age we value life and do not judge a crew on the actions of it's captain, especially an unconscious one." Khan starts entering coordinates

"Khan, please!"

"Hush captain; we are leaving. And with your ship's core damaged we wont be followed" Jim rises from his place on the floor and wearily approaches his kidnapper, wondering why he is here.

"It's no use taking me hostage, when they find us they will take all necessary actions to eliminate you"

"Earths defense strategies have not progressed since my time captain only your toys; they will not take me, hostage or no. You are here because I want you to be, because you are mine." This was a disturbing answer to say the least. Ownership of sentient beings was a common practice throughout the Universe but generally looked down upon. Jim never considered its damaging effects until now when he himself was facing it. Khan was stronger than him, more intelligent, and more ruthless; he had no chance of defeating him alone and no chance of escaping. Kirk had potentially saved lives but at the cost of his freedom.

"It will take weeks to arrive at our destination captain, in which you will stay by my side at all times" with that he turns and walks into the turbolift and looks at Jim expectantly. Jim makes his way next to Khan and looks straight ahead. He can't fathom his use without letting his mind wander to dark places. He'll die before becoming Khan's slave, his whipping post, his plaything. He clenches his fists and fumes at the injustice of the situation and he is so very afraid.

"No harm will come to you while you are with me captain, if you are obedient" Khan hasn't taken his eyes off him since they entered the turbolift.

"And if I'm not?" The doors open and Khan ventures out, leaving Jim's question unanswered. He leads them to sick bay and motions for him to step inside.

"sit down captain and take off your shirt, I will treat your injuries" He faced Jim who was sitting on the exam table, watching him carefully peel off his command shirt and then the plain black long sleeve shirt underneath. His uniform is of no use to him here, but Khan seems keen to remind him and mock him of his status, referring to him only as captain. Gentle fingers prod his side but Jim still hisses in pain.

"Your ribs are broken, nothing too serious though" Khan locates the bone laser but thinks better of it and sets it back down. He instead brings his wrist up to his mouth and tears a huge gash into it, then thrusts it into Jim's. Jim rears back but not without Khan's blood in his mouth, he goes to spit it out but Khan's hand clamped over his mouth. He leans in close.

"Obedience captain, swallow" And Jim does, the pain in his side and other minor aches disappear almost instantly. He looks at Khan's wrist and is not surprised to find the gash closed beneath still wet blood. Khan uses his thumb to smear the mess around Jim's mouth.

"Red looks good on you" He keeps Jim's head in place and connects their mouths. Jim whimpers and tries in vain to escape Khan's grip. He pulls back.

"I'm not that type of monster captain, but one day you will come to me"

"Why would I do that?" Jim gasps out, that kiss stole his breath.

"Because we are going to the edge of the universe and there we might as well be the only people in existence. Your inferior mind will forget your ship, you crew, and your friends in the ensuing loneliness and I will be your everything"

"And what of your crew, will you leave them in the capable hands of the Starfleet?"

"I must thank you for keeping me from doing something brash, you're a smart man captain and I truly enjoy your company. As for my crew, I have a plan but I will not be so foolish as to tell you. That is almost always how the villain falls."

"You against the greatest defense system in the Universe? Sounds like you're overestimating yourself to me."

"Wrong captain, Just as David stood before Goliath I will prevail and rule the Kingdom of Israel." Jim understands at that moment that this is what Khan was built for, and it causes a great sorrow to build in his chest, Khan is no Monster, he is a product of greed and fear. But there is hope, because for all Khan's faults he loves his family. And any being capable of love on that scale is capable of good.


End file.
